It is known to mount a chronograph mechanism hammer in an elastic manner, i.e. so that at the moment when the indicator device is activated by a first push-button, the hammer is mechanically brought into a clicked position. A second push-button activates the reset function, which then moves the click, enabling the hammer to be repositioned against the heart-pieces of the mechanism, by elastic let down.
This type of system is complex to implement and requires the push-buttons to be very indirectly linked to the member to be controlled. Indeed, the reset movement assumes that the click or hook used is not exerting too much force, so that the hammer can be released by the user via action that he finds acceptable, but also that a minimum force is being exerted, so that the hammer is not accidentally released when the timepiece is subjected to acceleration.